Chromium picolinate (Cr(pic)3) is proposed as adjuvant therapy for impaired glucose tolerance/ type 2 diabetes mellitus because it improves glucose metabolism. Improved glycemic control should preserve renal function because oxidative stress, a major sequel of chronic hyperglycemia, contributes importantly to pathogenesis of diabetic nephropathy. On the other hand, the kidney is not only the principal route of elimination for chromium but also an organ that preferentially accumulates it. Thus the impact of Cr(pic)3 on the kidney in conditions associated with altered renal function requires careful study. We show that chronic treatment of uninephrectomized, but normoglycemic rats with Cr(pic)3 improves their ability to dispose of a saline volume challenge. Since the uninephrectomized rats develop impaired renal function with age, it is plausible that the beneficial effects of Cr(pic)3 on the kidney in hyperglycemic states would be even more prominent because of attendant improvement in glycemic control. Specific Aim 1, tests the hypothesis that chronic Cr(pic)3 therapy improves glycemic control in association with reduction in biomarkers of oxidative stress such as oxidized glutathione, malonyldialdehyde, advanced glycation end products and DNA damage. Specific Aim 2 tests the hypothesis that the beneficial effect of Cr(pic)3 on glucose metabolism will improve renal function. Specific Aim 3 testes the hypothesis that chronic Cr(pic)3 treatment, and associated improvement in glucose metabolism, ameliorates structural alterations of the diabetic kidney. The studies will utilize genetic (e.g, obese Zucker rat and db/db mouse) and non-genetic (hypertensive-glucose intolerant rat) animal models of the disease which display derangements in renal function and structure. In addition, we will determine whether the disease state affects renal tissue content of chromium. Collectively, the results should provide insight into renal effects of Cr(pic)3 in health and disease conditions for which its use is advocated, an aspect that has received too little attention. Further, the studies will address the prevailing concern and controversy regarding clastogenic potential of Cr(pic)3, an aspect that remains to be established using relevant animal models of type 2 diabetes. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]